


Caspar and Squid - Drabble

by Marlemarle



Series: Hogwards 21st century [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Muggles, caspar is the muggleborn, in case you wondered, wizards and technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlemarle/pseuds/Marlemarle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The footsteps didn’t stop, rather they turned louder and quicker. Faster than he is running, could run. Now he was certain. Someone was following him and trying to catch him and kill and torture him. A pissed off Slytherin, perhaps, that had enough of the shenanigans of his stupid rainbow hair Hufflepuff friend and is now letting all the anger out at the closest thing to him. Why was Cathal just so eager to make life of the ‘enemy’ worse? And with enemy he meant the stupid crush on that Alistair-boy. Caspar started to scream, very manly, as the steps started to get closer. He tried to run quicker, the too big glasses bouncing of his nose and him clutching the big book closer to his chest “Oi! Stop running!” an evil sounding female voice shouted after him.</p><p>“No! No! No!” cried Caspar terrified, shaking his head furiously and stumbling a bit, now that he knows, someone is indeed following him “I won’t let you use Cruciales on my arse, you evil witch!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caspar and Squid - Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble about mine and my friend's OCs, we both plan on making a partner-fic out of it, about the daily life at Hogwards in the 21st century.

Caspar was wandering through the big library of Hogwarts. Sometimes stopping and picking a book out of a shelf, sometimes to just put it back again, sometimes to add it to his big staple of books that was floating behind him. While he was walking he was skimming over a potions book, only looking up from it if he saw a book that could be interesting. The library was empty at times like this, most people either in their classes or down in Hogsmeade, drinking butterbeer. It was perfect, for him to be alone with his thoughts and hook the books to his laptop to transfer all the information into one small little gear. He pulled the strap of his computer bag in place, while he thought about it.

Caspar stopped in his tracks. He heard something behind him. As if someone was following him. _Nonsense._ He then thought and shook his head, before he continued his journey. Again he is hearing it, footsteps that seem to sync up perfectly with his. Feverish he looked around himself, not daring to look behind himself yet. He swallowed hardly the toad in his throat. Suddenly he broke into a sprint, the hexed book staple hurrying after him. The footsteps didn’t stop, rather they turned louder and quicker. Faster than he is running, could run. Now he was certain. Someone was following him and trying to catch him and kill and torture him. A pissed off Slytherin, perhaps, that had enough of the shenanigans his stupid rainbow hair Hufflepuff friend and is now letting all the anger out at the closest thing to him. Why was Cathal just so eager to make life of the ‘enemy’ worse? And with enemy he meant the stupid crush on that Alistair-boy. Caspar started to scream, very manly, as the steps started to get closer. He tried to run quicker, the too big glasses bouncing of his nose and him clutching the big book closer to his chest “Oi! Stop running!” an evil sounding female voice shouted after him.

“No! No! No!” cried Caspar terrified, shaking his head furiously and stumbling a bit, now that he knows, someone is indeed following him “I won’t let you use Cruciales on my arse, you evil witch!”

“The fuck you talking about, mate!” the girl leaped after him and caught Caspar at his knees, making him fall with a high-pitched screech. Caspar flailed as he tried to wiggle himself out of the strong hold of that monster of a woman and going limb as he realized it was no use “Gotcha!” she laughed deeply as she lifted herself of the crying boy “I’ve got a question for you!”

Caspar calmed down a bit, thinking, that this evil witch wasn’t trying to torture him after all. Just his stupid friend and she wanted to know where he was. He rolled himself onto his back and finally looked at the girl. She had thick, dark red hair and big blue eyes, matching her blue Ravenclaw scarf and tie and oh, she was no Slytherin “What do you want to know, from an humble Hufflepuff like me” She huffed annoyed “I mean, you’re a Ravenclaw. I bet you can find it out yourself”

The Ravenclaw pushed her hair out her face “I can’t know everything, can I?” she crossed her arms in front of her chest

“Well, that’s kind of what the house Ravenclaw says” Caspar shrugged

The redhead frowned “Can you help a friend out please? I mean, you have everything about magic saved in your tiny library!”

Caspar furrowed his brows. Tiny library, what was she talking about “Do you mean my laptop?”

“The silver box-thingy, yes that!”

Caspar shook his head furiously “You can’t be serious. Does no one in this fucking school know anything about technology?”

“Well, my family has a TV” she mumbled shyly

“Wow, mine has like 3”

She gasped “But those are super hard to plug in! Muggle magic is really something else! How do you do that?”

“With electricity”

“Anyway” she lifted herself of the ground, giving Caspar a hand, helping him on his feet “I wanted to know if you knew anything about Animagi”

Caspar shrugged “A bit, like the stuff we learned in school and the books I’ve read about it”

“Great” she said to Caspar “great” again to herself “How do I become one”

“Excuse me”

“How can I become an Animagi?” she grabbed Caspar’s arm and squeezed

“I… well, it is basically just a transformation hex. Like you do when you witch your pet into a cup, just that it isn’t your pet, but yourself. And you do not witch yourself into a cup, but into an animal. It also is permanent and you can switch without wands and shit into one or the other form” he was a little overwhelmed “But it is really hard and very advanced magic, with a lot of training and a lot of mistakes”

“I don’t care!” she leaves his arms “I just want to do this”

Caspar blinked confused

“And you will help me!” she just decided, not letting Caspar have a word

“Okay” he bubbled dumbfound

“My name is Gwyddhien” she then proudly stated

“Bless you”

“Excuse me?”

“Your name just sounds so weird” he shrugged “Sounds a bit like a squid!”

“You sound like a squid, you wanker!”

Caspar lifted his hands in defend “Squid. I’ll shall call you squid from now on!” he laughed brightly

“Don’t you dare!” she pointed an angry finger at him

“Hello squid! I am Caspar!” the Hufflepuff sing-sang

“I hate you”


End file.
